Lamps, such as those used in projectors, may include a reflector to reflect and direct light. In some lamps, the reflector may include one or more layers to suppress the reflection of ultraviolet and infrared radiation. Such existing layers may not satisfactorily adhere to underlying layers. Moreover, the composition of such existing layers may not interact well with coatings that may be applied on top of such layers.